


Compliance (The Knot Fic)

by WhiteCeilings (orphan_account)



Series: ShrinkyClinks PWP Oneshots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Gaping, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Consensual Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dom Bucky Barnes, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Knot-hanging, Knotting, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WhiteCeilings
Summary: It's not that Steve's alpha is cruel, he just doesn't consider himself his own person.(Can be read as a Stucky fic or as an OC fic)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: ShrinkyClinks PWP Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202326
Comments: 28
Kudos: 464





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Left Hanging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466907) by [omegadeanlovesalphacas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas). 



It’s not that Steve’s alpha was cruel, it’s just that he didn’t really consider Steve his own person. And why would he? Steve was downright  _ tiny  _ in comparison to his tall, muscled alpha. He was practically the poster-child for what a male omega was supposed to look like: small all around, with a little dick and pink lips. Even before he met Bucky, his scent was strong. Then they met, and Bucky learned that Steve’s scent was practically stupor-inducing when aroused. It then became his mission to keep Steve in a constant state of arousal— without of course, letting him get too comfortable. Where was the fun in that?

Steve woke up early, straining to try and check the alarm clock on the side table. He couldn’t stretch enough to see it, however; not with Bucky’s thick knot up his ass. In general, Bucky’s knot lasted an average amount of time, but when he fell asleep with it in, it could stay puffed up enough to keep Steve there all night, just how he liked it. Steve tried again to see the clock, but it was placed just out of his vision. 

There was a quiet laugh, and Steve groaned, flopping back down. Bucky was grinning sleepily, his eyes half-lidded. “You lookin’ for something, doll?”

Steve huffed, crossing his arms in front of him. “The alarm clock. I just wanna know what time it is.”

Bucky leaned back, checking the clock without any problem. “It’s a quarter to eight. You happy now?”

“Maybe,” Steve teased, pecking him with a kiss. 

They stayed there for a few more minutes, just lazing about, before Bucky reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the device from atop it. Steve groaned, trying to duck his head, but Bucky caught him easily, squeezing his cheeks until he stuck his tongue out. Bucky then carefully positioned the gag in place. This one was a specially designed one, just for Steve— it was an open mouth gag that clamped down on his tongue, making it so Steve couldn’t pull his tongue back, nor could he close his mouth. Any talk he attempted wouldn’t be muffled, but marbled belong recognition, which was worse. Steve thought it was humiliating, but Bucky liked to look at it, liked to tease Steve. “Look at you, my little lizard.”

Steve whined, and Bucky laughed loudly. Then he hauled himself out of bed, Steve still attached to his knot, and carefully lowered Steve until he was hanging  _ just by  _ his knot, his ankles in line with his shoulders. Bucky liked taking advantage of Steve’s flexibility, and ever since he’d learned that Steve could hang just on his knot, it’d been one of his favorite morning activities. After all, what better way to start the day then having your omega keep you warm as he got ready? 

For Steve, it was a drastically different experience. Unlike Bucky, who was content and sated after coming the night before, and keeping his cock deep in his omega for the hours following, Steve was still horny. He hadn’t come the night before— Bucky hadn’t allowed it— so the night spent filled to the brim was agonizing. Now it was even worse, as with ever step Bucky took, he was rubbing against Steve’s prostate. Even without the prostate stimulation, Steve’s hole was stretched wide, his passage forced to confirm around the cock, milking it like it knew how much Steve wanted to come. 

Steve swayed lightly as Bucky walked. First into the bathroom, with its tile floor Steve was oh-too-acquainted with. Here, Bucky bound Steve’s arms together, just to ensure that they were out of the way. He then brushed his teeth, letting Steve thump lightly against the cabinets. 

Next came the shower. Bucky hadn't warning Steve about it the first time he did tis his, and he didn’t warn him this time, just stepped in and turned the water on to full blast. 

Steve gasped, feeling the burning water soak down his back, dripping over his hair. A few stray drops dipped into his open mouth, making him moan in complaint.

Bucky grabbed Steve by the shoulder and hauled him up, his knot still firmly in Steve’s ass. Steve’s legs pressed against Bucky’s, as Bucky held onto his shoulder with one hand, keeping him mostly upright as he used the other to wash his hair. When he was done, he carefully lowered Steve so he could go back to dangling. 

By this point, Steve’s constant arousal had started to fade, being replaced by the desire to  _ piss.  _ He tried to hold out, squeezing around Bucky’s cock and clenching his muscles, but when Bucky pressed a firm hand to Steve’s stomach, he just couldn’t help himself: he pissed. He pissed, crying as the warm, scented liquid streamed down his body, some of it falling into his open mouth. 

“Aww, just couldn’t wait, could you?” Bucky teased, finger toying with Steve’s stretched out rim. “Needy little omega.”

He went back to washing his hair, leaving Steve to hang, the taste of his own piss still sharp and bitter in his mouth.

A few more minutes passed like this before Steve could feel the knot start to deflate. Bucky calmly took him by the hips and slid him off, twisting him upside down and slipping him into the restraints on the wall of the shower. Steve groaned as he was locked in place, now completely upside down against the shower wall. Bucky turned the second faucet on, which he’d specially installed, and instantly it poured water— right above Steve’s hole. 

It was a part of their daily routine, and yet Steve still never was quite prepared. Bucky called him a pussy sometimes, but Steve couldn’t help the instinctive shock he felt whenever the water turned on, drowning his gaping hole. It spilled over, pouring over his small, delicate cock and balls, and down his chest and throat, into his mouth. It washed all the remaining piss away, which Bucky ensured by scrubbing Steve down thoroughly. 

Finally, the shower was turned off, and Steve was uprighted. All of the water that had collected in his ass and bloated his stomach was poured out. In the bathroom, Bucky removed Steve’s gag and arm restraints, toweling him off with a symphony of praise. Steve leaned into it; smiling and blushing as Bucky told him what a perfect, obedient little omega he was.  _ The best,  _ Bucky promised.  _ My favorite omega.  _

———————————

  
  
  


Bucky dried off his hair and got dressed in a casual dark gray suit with no tie. The top button or so was left undone, and Steve couldn't help the way his eye was drawn to it. 

Since Steve didn't have a job, his uniform was quite different. He pulled on a black harness with various straps, including a thick black collar. The lower straps were tightened around his waist, giving him the slimmest figure he could manage, and the ones lower still wrapped around his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to accentuate-- and to ensure that Steve's hole was never, ever blocked from sight. Those straps were frilly, like a mockery of a skirt since they only covered an inch or two of skin. 

Steve carefully adjusted each strap, making sure the harness tightly clutched his figure, and that his hole was as exposed as possible. When he was done, he turned to find that Bucky'd finished before him, and had been watching him dress with a sly smile. He crooked his finger, and Steve went obediently, holding still as Bucky tightened his collar just a notch. 

\----------------------

  
  


Steve made breakfast while Bucky watched from a stool. Steve made sure to be proper entertainment, bending all the way over whenever he needed to pick something up, knowing how his hole was open and red. He was halfway through cooking when he made the mistake of going too close to Bucky, who caught on to one of his harness straps and dragged him over the counter, without even having to stand up himself. Bucky pushed him hard against the counter when he struggled, so hard his cheek pressed against the cold marble. 

When Steve felt something push against his hole, he winced, but tried to open up even more to allow for it. Bucky quickly shoved the rubber handle of a whisk inside him, patting it when it was in all the way. "Look at you. Little bunny tail." 

Steve groaned against the counter, and Bucky helped him straighten, which changed the position of the handle in his ass. Steve tried to sneak away, but Bucky's grip was unrelenting. " _ Hey.  _ You know our rule. What are you?" 

"I'm a bunny," Steve said miserably. Bucky raised an eyebrow, waiting, and finally Steve gave in with a little hop. He moaned, not expecting the way the handle shifted in him, and Bucky laughed and let go. 

Bucky made him keep the whisk in him while he cooked, and then when he was warming Bucky's cock under the table. It was good the whisk was large, otherwise it definitely would have fallen out. 

Bucky finished his meal, sighing and leaning back, accidentally-on-purpose shoving deeper in Steve's throat. Steve gagged, pushing against Bucky's hand at the back of his head.

Without warning, Bucky's cock pulsed, and Steve swallowed desperately around it as he felt the piss hit the back of the throat, pouring down into his esophagus. Bucky just kept going on going, keeping Steve there to suffocate on his piss until he finally stopped, though he still didn't pull out. He waited until Steve started shaking to pull out, smiling at his desperate gasps. Bucky liked pushing Steve to his breaking point, likes seeing how far he could stretch. He wanted to know exactly when Steve's breaking point was so he could linger on that edge; pulling without snapping, stretching without tearing. He was all consuming. 

Then Bucky had to go to work, so he pulled Steve to his feet and kissed him luxuriously, pawing at his taut ass. Then he pulled the whisk out and stuck it in Steve's mouth, booping him on the nose. "Be good. I expect you to go through your exercises while I'm gone, and not be lazy like you sometimes get. Understand?" 

Steve nodded, whimpering around the whisk.

"Good boy." And with one last slap of the ass, Bucky left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a part 2 that's already partially written, but I need more kink suggestions! Please let me know what you like and what youd like to see more of!
> 
> Note: I'd love to write more contraptions, like the shower setup, the tongue-gag, and the leather harness. If you have any new ideas like that, let me know ;)
> 
> Extra note: if anyone makes a joke about Dan and Phil and whisks, I will end you. 
> 
> :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your comments and suggestions, enjoy!

Steve cleaned up the kitchen before doing anything else. The bathroom also needed a quick cleaning, and the bedroom. Every once in a while, Steve would come back out into the main room and look at his task for the day, and come up with another excuse not to do it. It wasn't that he disliked it, he was just… a little timid. The dildo was bigger than he was used to, and besides, he had other things to do!

Some time passed this way, until Steve realized how cold it had gotten. Instinctively, he went to the bedroom and pulled out his black sweatshirt. It was a thin, short thing that couldn't cover him up if he tried, but that was the point. Steve wasn't allowed to be selfish and keep his asshole hidden from view; his alpha wanted him spread and open at all times.

Even when he wasn't there. 

Steve pulled the sweatshirt on and instantly groaned, the scent of his alpha pungent in the fabric. Bucky had noticed Steve liked that sweatshirt, so he'd made an effort of rubbing himself over it whenever possible, stinking it up with his scent. Steve was so well trained that just the  _ smell  _ of his alpha made him hard, and more importantly,  _ wet.  _

__ He glanced over at the dining room chair Bucky had pulled out from the table. Screwed on top was an enormous dildo, unreasonably big. It had to be the size of Bucky's fist, at least. Steve didn't know if he could even get it past his  _ rim,  _ much less further…

No, he wasn't ready for that. Instead, Steve grabbed the remote and moved onto his spot on the couch. Unless he was attending to Bucky's needs, this was the only place he was allowed to sit while watching TV, mostly because of the 7-inch ribbed dildo sprouting out from it. 

Bucky was not unkind, but he did make his intentions clear. He told Steve from the start; he could either wear a plug, or anytime he sat down, he needed to sit on a dildo to fill him up and keep him stretched. Bucky was not patient with stretching, and when he wanted his omega, there wasn't anything that was allowed to stop him. 

Carefully, Steve lowered himself over the dildo, turning the TV on at the same time. He flipped through channels as he lowered himself down, going down a few inches before working himself up, and lowering. He glanced at a telenovela, watched 30 seconds of a sitcom, and finally stopped on a nature documentary right as he bottomed out. His eyes rolled back in his head and he tried to catch his breath, the dildo so deep he didn't know  _ how  _ he'd ever pull himself back off. He was so far down that his ass rested on the cushions. 

He watched the documentary for a little while, his mind drifting as time passed. He kept on thinking back to Bucky at work-- what he was doing, who he was with. Bucky had never talked about it, but Steve wondered if he could go to work with him one day. He would sit under the desk and cockwarm for him, keeping his soft cock warm in his mouth. Or, if Bucky wanted to get off, he could bend Steve right over the desk, fucking him until he knotted. Then Steve could go limp, hanging under the desk while Bucky continued his work. 

Steve clenched around the dildo, then hissed. He was supposed to control himself, but he couldn't help the way the stimulation made him feel. His cocklet was forming up, trapped under its lacey cage of straps and ribbons.

But Steve wasn't allowed that, so finally he turned the TV off, pulling himself off the dildo and standing. His chest felt warm, so without thinking too much of it he laid across the coffee table, the cool glass chill and soothing. Bucky fucked him over that table sometimes, and Steve was well aware that when he laid down as he was, his wet hole could be seen from the front door. He scooted forwards, opening his legs and letting them fall on either side, exposing himself further. He imagined Bucky coming up behind him, cooing about his loose hole, asking Steve if he needed to be filled up…

And, without fully intending to, Steve fell asleep. 

  
  


———————————

  
  


Steve awoke to the feeling of something inside him. He grunted, trying to rock back, onto to find that his legs were bound to either side of the coffee table, preventing him from more or covering himself. His arms were bound behind him, out of the way— just like Bucky liked it. 

“Just look at that,” Bucky was saying, somewhere behind Steve. “He opens right up.”

“Damn,” another voice said, and Steve jerked, trying to swivel his head to see who it was, only for Bucky to press his face harshly against the glass table. Steve whined, and Bucky swatted him, hushing him. 

“I’ve never met another omega who takes my cock like him. His hole is always hungry for it, day or night. Even in his sleep.”

Steve tried to protest, but before he could Bucky slipped a dildo into his mouth, making Steve gag. He had too much saliva for this, and he tried to swallow it, but ended up just choking on the dildo. Bucky ignored this, gently maneuvering the silicone dick back into Steve’s throat and holding it there. He got out a panel gag and strapped it tight around Steve’s head, holding the dildo in place. 

Behind him, the other man was still making pleased sounds. It felt like he had four fingers in Steve’s hole, tugging it this way and that, seeing how far it would open. He blew into it and Steve squirmed, but the bonds held him. 

“My little omega was supposed to do size training today,” Bucky continued casually, groping Steve’s ass painfully, “but someone forgot. I guess we’ll have to do it the hard way. Sam, grab that pillow?”

There was some shuffling, then Bucky lifted Steve’s hips off the table, stuffing the pillow underneath. This forced his back to arch, making his legs strain even more. 

Steve let out a muffled groan through the gag that was stuffing his mouth. He flopped his cheek down against the table, still trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. 

At his rear, Sam was pushing a dildo in his ass, testing it out. Steve barely felt it, it was so small. The dildo was removed and his fingers came back, four of them at once spreading and opening him. They seemed to pump into him, preparing him for Sam's fist, when suddenly they were removed. Steve bared down, waiting for the pressure of the man's knuckles, but it didn't come. 

Bucky knelt next to his face, pushing his bangs back gently. "Naughty, naughty, naughty," he hummed, "What a disrespectful little thing you are. I was at work all day, and I come home to you sleeping, your hole practically closed up. I can't leave you alone for two seconds, can I?" 

He reached around Steve's head, unbuckling the panel gag and then slowly pulling the dildo from his mouth. Steve moaned as his mouth was freed, smacking his lips and making baby eyes at Bucky. "Thank you, alpha. I'm sorry I disappointed you." 

Bucky leaned in and they kissed, wet and sweet. Steve couldn't move his arms up to caress his alpha's strong jaw like he wanted, so he tried to make up for it with his lips, giving Bucky everything he could possibly ask for. Bucky's hands were free of course, and he used them to touch the curve of Steve's back, to squeeze his neck, to rub up against his scent glands and make him pinch his face and whimper. They pulled away, and quick as anything Bucky stuck a hand in his pants and rubbed a drop of precome under Steve's nose. Steve gasped at the scent, trying to pull back from it's intensity but unable to. Behind him, Sam fit another silicone dick in his ass. 

While Steve was distracted with the scent, Bucky navigated a spider-gag in his mouth, locking it around the back of Steve's head and cranking it open wide. He patted Steve hard on the rump, and Steve let out a string of animalistic noises at the indecency of it all. He wasn't humiliated, because he could never be humiliated at the hands of his alpha, but there was something deeply shaming in being tied down and opened up. 

Sometimes, Steve's alpha wanted things Steve didn't know how to give him. When they first found each other, Steve had balked at his alpha's size all around, from the thickness of his shoulders to the girth of his massive cock. He could hardly imagine taking his alpha's knot-- but in time, he learned. His alpha stretched him and plugged him and pushed him to take more before Steve realized he was ready. Now, they'd fallen into a beautiful rhythm where Steve's entire life was based around pleasing his alpha, and he couldn't be happier. Even now, as he was stretched, his mouth open brutally wide, he could smell his alpha's dewy scent, his happiness melting into Steve's skin like a physical object. 

Sometimes, Steve's alpha pushed him too far, but that was okay. At this point, there was nothing Steve wouldn't do for his alpha. 

Steve felt the head of the massive dildo from earlier push curiously against his hole, and cried out, wiggling with everything he could to try and get away. The dildo was massive, at least as big as Sam's fist and long and-- and--

The dildo was pulled away so Bucky could spank Steve directly over his hole, making him jerk and mewl, but even that was nothing in comparison to the feeling of the massive dildo against his hole. It was just too big! Steve couldn't take something like that, couldn't, couldn't--

Bucky moved back around to the front of the table, unzipping his pants and taking his cock out. In Steve's horn-ed up state, it felt practically cruel, and he craned his neck more, trying to show his alpha just how wide his mouth was. All he wanted was his alpha's dick, not some unsatisfying rubber thing. 

Bucky slapped his cock against Steve's cheek, rubbing more precome into his skin. Steve stuck his tongue out, begging like a dog, but Bucky got a grip on his skull and rubbing his cock against Steve's upper lip, making more of the smell infiltrate his nose. He took a little more of the stuff and, without warning, rubbed it into the scent glands on Steve's neck. Steve cawed, rutting madly against the table, every inch of his body  _ begging  _ for cock, his throat loosening, his hole opening--

The giant dildo pushed against Steve's rim and he was so dizzy from the scent-marking he didn't get a chance to process it until the entire slicked up head was in him. It pulled his rim so far open he could feel himself start to cry, the omega inside him hating the fake cock intensely. He hated it, hated it, hated it, hated getting anything but the real thing when his alpha was right there. When Bucky was at work, Steve could understand the need for fake cocks to keep him open and fill him up. As an omega, he was inherently greedy, wanting his alpha's cock all the time, and Bucky had to find more creative ways to satiate his holes. But now, with Bucky's beautiful, gleaming cock right in his eyeline, to be filled with anything else was horrifying. 

Sam continued pushing the dildo in, and Steve bared down uselessly. He tried opening up impossibly wider, but his muscles were already pushed past their limit. His inner walls rippled as they were pressed farther and farther apart, like two strong magnets being pryed apart. 

When it was about halfway in, Steve started screaming, the agony of his situation fully sinking in. He tried arching and bowing his back, but already the dildo was restricting his movements. 

Bucky pushed his fist into Steve's mouth to quiet him down, and knelt beside him to suck on his scent glands. Steve whited out in pleasure as Bucky sucked a hickey  _ right _ over his gland, and if it weren't for the pain, and his training, and the ribbons wrapped around his cocklet, he could've come just from that. 

He regained awareness as the dildo bottomed out, and instantly, every part of his body that had been resisting gave in. His limbs went limp, and his chest collapsed against the dining room table, his only movements the fluttering of his lashes and the desperate rise and fall of his chest against the cold glass table. 

Bucky carefully removed his fist from Steve's mouth, moving around to check on the dildo. His hums of pleasure were enough to make Steve close his eyes, knowing that despite his own misery, his alpha was pleased. That would be enough; it always was before. 

His restraints were removed, but it didn't matter-- Steve wouldn't be moving for a long time. He was like a puppet with its strings cut, completely lax against the table, his ass still forced up and presenting from the pillows stuffed under his hips. 

"Look at that," Sam murmured, prodding the dildo painfully. "I gotta be honest, I didn't think he'd be able to take it."

"My little slut will take anything I give him," Bucky said dismissively. "Isn't that right?" 

He smacked Steve's taut ass, and Steve mrewled in agreement, mouth still forced open wide from the gag. 

"Hold this, I want him to see." 

A moment later, there was a mirror in front of Steve's face, reflecting the mirror Sam was holding by his ass. They adjusting the angles a little before Steve groaned, finally seeing what they were seeing. His hole was clearly stretched to its absolute max, exposed crudely by the straps of his harness keeping his cheeks parted. His ass looked practically deformed. 

There was also one other thing Steve had forgotten about the plug: it was completely clear. Which meant that as he instinctively clenched down at the crude image, he could see his pink inner walls rippling and straining. 

"How long do you want him to keep it in?" Sam asked, running his finger along Steve's rim. "A couple of minutes?" 

"I was thinking 15," Bucky said easily. Steve clenched, then made himself relax to ease the pain. 

Sam let out a low whistle. "Man, you really push him. I'm impressed."

"Omegas can take a lot more than you'd think. You'll see when you get your own one day." 

As they were talking, they were hooking something up to Steve. He felt a wide belt being wrapped around his already-harnessed waist, and then a thinner strip of leather being run between his legs, pushing against the plug and holding it in place. Bucky started rolling Steve on his side and Steve groaned, feeling the dildo create new aches and cramps. He got Steve on his back, then started undoing the laces around his cock and balls, freeing them and then fondling them lightly. Steve groaned, the stimulation too much and not enough at the same time, but he had no way to communicate that with Bucky. It felt as though he was almost an outside observer, watching Bucky do whatever he wanted to his helpless body. 

Bucky finished his teasing and retrieved a little device from under the table, then started attaching it around Steve's groin. His balls were slid into one ring, which was so wide it was practically a balls-stretcher, and then his dick was navigated into the cage. It was a tight fit, but Bucky forced it into place, then got out the second piece to the set. Steve rolled his eyes back in agony as the sound was slipped in between the metal bars of the cage, forcing it's way past his slit and down into his cock. Bucky pushed it deep, and then locked it to the cage. The entire set up was closed with a padlock, and though Steve trusted Bucky to have the key, he also didn't see one. Maybe this was just how Bucky wanted him from now on, stuffed and opened and locked. Steve had disobeyed him, after all-- maybe this was his solution. 

Bucky pet Steve's cockhead through the cage, then gave the whole contraption a little slap, making Steve gasp. 

But of course, Bucky wasn't even close to finished with Steve. He pulled out a spreader bar next, one with holes for both his legs and wrists. To get it on, Bucky pulled Steve's knees to his chest, which made the dildo press directly, horribly,  _ insistently _ against his prostate. He sobbed out, and only them realized that Sam was standing directly behind him, his cock out. He pulled Steve's tongue out with his fingers and rubbed his cockhead on it, making Steve's taste buds light up with the taste of his precome. It wasn't reassuring like his alpha's come, but spicy, tangy, making Steve's eyes go wide with the unfamiliar taste. 

By his legs, Bucky was attaching the spreader bar to Steve's thighs, his knees still bent to his chest. Once those cuffs were on, Steve's wrists were brought up and slotted through the other cuffs. This left his arms extended over his torso, his thighs locked in a position that kept them open, but made it possible for his knees and calves to still move. The position made him feel like a turtle rolled onto his back, and it left his cock, balls and hole all readily accessible. 

He was dragged to the edge of the table until his head hung over, mouth still forcibly open and lips glistening with drool. He blinked lazily, aware of the fact that Sam was still standing behind him, with Bucky in front, still messing with the contraptions. A pillow under his back made him arch, giving him an even better view of Sam's cock.

Steve yipped and twitched when he felt clamps being attached to his nipples. There were long chains attached to the clamps, which were brought down and attached to the end of the sound in his cock. This forced his cock to lie in an uncomfortable position, partially pulled back, while at the same time pulling on his nipples. 

Steve was trapped; he couldn't move his arms, couldn't close his legs, and if he tried shifting even a little his nipples were pulled and his cock tortured. This was not to mention the tight belt around his waist, restricting his breathing, and the enormous dildo in his ass, making him raw and sore. 

Bucky stepped back, admiring his work. He plucked at Steve's nipples, squeezed his already-restricted balls. He knelt by his ass, talking about how pleased he was to see so far into Steve. "Such a pretty omega," he commented, gripping the base of the dildo and moving it around, making him feel it dig into him from all sides. "You can't do anything, can you? You're just stuck here, stimulated and plugged, un-fucked and miserable. When was the last time you came? It has to have been a few days ago, isn't that right? You must be getting desperate. Maybe I should keep you like this, plugged and stuffed and pretty. You're gorgeous." 

"He is," Sam murmured, voice low. Steve felt his fingers on his face and closed his eyes, relaxing his throat. Nothing came-- yet-- and Sam continued petting him. 

"What a fuck-puppy," Bucky muttered, then without warning, pulled out the dildo. Somehow, it hurt even more coming out than going in, his hole trying desperately to close around it, push it out faster. Once it was out, his hole felt like it was trying to collapse but couldn't, stretched wide and clenching with his rapid inhales. 

Three things happened at once. First, Bucky said "Go ahead"; second, Bucky plunged his dick into Steve's ass, brutalizing the walls that were trying so hard to close; and third, Sam pushed his cock into Steve's open mouth, plunging in so deep Steve started to choke, and then continuing to go. His balls hit Steve's chin, and he stayed there, pumping in and out in tiny, suffocating increments, and Steve's world was upside down, his waist cinched, his cock burning. He couldn't suck because of the gag, and he couldn't touch Sam because of his arm restraints. All he could do was loosen his throat and let Sam fuck it.

(Well, 'let' was a strong word. Steve really had no say in the matter at all.)

Meanwhile, Bucky pounded into Steve's ass, keeping it open throughout. He fucked him mean and dirty, pounding into his prostate, slapping his balls and doing anything to get Steve to yelp, which only made him choke even more on Sam's cock. It was a mean, brutal fuck, and Steve just barely remembered that this was supposed to be a punishment. 

Sam was the first to come, releasing all down Steve's through and making him swallow it. He pulled out before he could knot, which was good because it meant Steve wouldn't suffocate, and Bucky wouldn't kill Sam for trying to knot his omega. Steve's head was held in place, though, unseeing of whatever it was that was happening to his body. Bucky fucked into him even harder now that Sam was out, and finally knotted, coming burning buckets of his seed into him. 

"Alright Sam," Bucky said, out of breath. "I'll see you at work tomorrow, 'kay?" 

"Sounds like a plan," Sam agreed, plucking one of Steve's nipples as he left. "Thanks for letting me join you." 

"It was our pleasure. Wasn't it, Stevie?" 

He nuzzled Steve's bound cock, making him shout in agreement. 

Sam left, and Bucky plastered himself over Steve's body, leaning hard against his spreader bar and making everything ache just a little bit more. Steve still hadn't come, and he wanted to, badly. He knew good omegas didn't come, but he couldn't help the burning under his skin, the itch of overstimulation…

Bucky undid his gag, pulling it out so Steve could close his mouth again. He pressed his hand over Steve's mouth, making it clear he wanted him to stay quiet, then removed the nipple clamps, allowing Steve's cock and balls to rest more comfortably. 

Without warning, he gripped onto Steve's thighs and pulled him off the table, letting him hang backwards by his knot. Steve knew he was supposed to be quiet, but he let out his loudest moan yet as he felt more warm liquid:

Bucky was pissing into his hole. 

  
  


\---------------------------

  
  


After Bucky's knot died down, Steve was brought to the bathroom where he was cleaned up and cleaned out. Bucky bathed him with sweet smelling soaps, then brought him to the bed and did the equivalent of ravishing him, but without any actual sex. He rubbed his scent all over him, making Steve feel sated and claimed. Then, Steve was dressed in Bucky's shirt and boxers, his hole feeling empty but comfortable. Bucky laid out on the bed, finally shoving Steve to his feet and sending him to the kitchen to make dinner. 

"Yes alpha," Steve whispered, leaning over the bed to kiss him. 

He went and made dinner, hole aching delightfully the whole time, and they ate together in bed. After that, they watched some tv on Bucky's laptop before Bucky started kissing a trail down Steve's neck. Steve shivered, but stayed quiet, even as Bucky's lips fell on his scent glands and kissed and sucked at them. 

Steve curled up as much as he could when Bucky draped his arm heavily over his waist, ragging down his boxers sloppily. He could hear him getting his own dick out, jerking it roughly and bringing himself close, waiting for Steve to slick himself up. Steve did, unable to help it, the sound and smell of his alpha overwhelming. Finally, Bucky pushed his cock back into Steve's hole, rolling him onto his stomach and fucking him in shallow, rough thrusts. Steve whined, his own cocklet getting hard, and Bucky squeezed him painfully, making his erection falter. Bucky came in his ass, knotted him, and then rolled them over to get under the covers to sleep. 

Steve whined, rutting back against his alpha, who simply chuckled, grabbing something from the nightstand. "You gonna be naughty?" He teased, deep and low, his scent spiking with approval. "Alright. I'll take care of you; I always do." 

He cuffed Steve's hands behind him, and rolled onto his back so Steve laid sprawled atop him. Steve felt his knot rub up against his prostate, but he no longer felt the need to come. All he wanted was to be with his alpha, close and connected in the most intimate of ways, and his alpha would never, ever deny him that. 

Bucky pecked him on the cheek, pulled the blanket up over them, and together, they fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> \- Steve watched tv while sitting on the dildo  
> \- Steve fell asleep and woke up to Sam and Bucky  
> \- size training  
> \- spit roasting  
> \- predicament bondage  
> \- slightly kinky aftercare because I couldn't make Bucky too nice ;)
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
